


Sweetheart

by therealchuck



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Her Name is Jay, Megan You've Read This One, Multiple original characters - Freeform, there will be pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealchuck/pseuds/therealchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is my first fic. It's got Young!Haymitch and his girl. Warning: there will be sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Hunger Games fic, obviously. There won't be lots of those from me. I'll post more with SPN and Marvel most likely. This particular one just happen to be laying around and I wanted to show it to you people. Also, I skipped a line instead of indenting because I was too lazy to go back and indent. Deal with it.

I had known Haymitch forever. Literally. Well, not literally, but almost. My mother and his were best friends and I had known Haymitch since before I could remember. So practically forever. We grew up together, learned how to hunt together, learned how to set snares and trap and swim and just about everything else together. Not one day went by when I didn't see him. Then this happened.  
  
I remember it vividly. It will forever be burned into my brain the day Haymitch Abernathy got reaped. I had got up extra early that morning so I could avoid Peacekeepers and bring in a good haul. I always liked to make a good breakfast for my little sister and my Dad. I had started cooking a squirrel when Haymitch popped through the door, "Hey, your Dad awake?"  
  
I shook my head, turning the squirrel over to cook it evenly. Haymitch watched a moment and I tried to ignore him. I was always distant on reaping day. You never know who you'll never see again. "Do you need something?" I asked. Haymitch glanced at me and I could see the scared look in his eyes. Every other feature in his face said he was confident and strong about today, but I knew better. I could tell there was something wrong. Or, well, more wrong. I turned towards him after taking the squirrel off the fire to cool. "Are you alright?" Suddenly Haymitch pulled my into a hug and I gasped. "Haymitch—" Then, I cut myself off when I realized I myself was shaking in fear.  
  
I hugged him back, needing the support for today. After I let him go and felt my cheeks burning. "It's going to be okay Haymitch, I'm sure your brother will be safe." He nodded, "And your sister." I nodded also, turning as I heard small footsteps come into the room. My seven year old sister, Lilly, rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Jay, did you make breakfast?" I smiled at her, "Of course I made breakfast, you and I will split this squirrel, okay?" Lilly's eyes opened wide, "Really?" I nodded, "Really." Dad didn't eat on reaping day.  
  
I glanced at Haymitch, "You want some?" He shook his head, "No, I think I should be getting back. My mom will probably be wondering where I was." I gave him a confused look, "Didn't you want to see my Dad?" He paused at the doorway and looked back at me, "No, I'm good now." Then a smirk came to his face, "I heard there was suppose to be a new lady that's going to start speaking at the reapings." I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who?" Haymitch shrugged, "I don't know, but she has an even worse saying than the one we have now."  
  
"What is it?" I asked, a curious smile creeping to my face. He paused, as if to add effect, then answered, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I knew it was wrong, but I laughed, then Haymitch was gone.  
  
After breakfast I helped Lilly get washed up and I fixed up myself as well, putting my hair in a braid my Mom taught me when I was little, before she died. Then I put Lilly's hair in a traditional braid and was finishing as my Dad walked into the room. "Hey, you better get ready, it'll start soon," I warned. He nodded and turned around to go get ready. When Dad was dressed we headed down to the Square, where I got in line and my Dad took Lilly to stand with the rest of the parents and younger siblings that weren't old enough for the Games.  
  
I stood with the other girls after I signed in and quickly looked for Haymitch. I found him almost instantly. I smiled unconvincingly and he mouthed, _Good luck_. I nodded and mouthed back, _You too_ as the anthem begins. I was quick to zone out of the whole process until I hear. "Ladies first!" I hold my breath and I hear, "Maysilee Donner." I gasp and look over at Maysilee, who is already being hugged repeatedly by her sisters. I knew her, I traded with her at the Hob and chatted some. Even though she wasn't too close, it still made me sad how her sisters would have to say goodbye to her.  
  
Two other names were called and I all but knew them. They were people I'd heard of or seen at school, but not close. Then the last name was called. "Haymitch Abernathy." I freeze and my sister cries out as Haymitch walks to the stage. We lock eyes when he stands next to the others and my eyes brimmed over with tears as he mouthed, _Goodbye sweetheart_. That's what he's always called me. Ever since we were little and my Mom was still alive. She had brought home some candy for us. This wasn't a rare occasion, but actually nonexistent until then. The candy was chalky and had a bitter sweet taste, but I loved them. I asked what they were called and my Mom didn't know.  
  
"We should come up with a name," I'd suggested to Haymitch. He had smiled and said, "They look like hearts. They can be sweethearts, just like you." Even at seven, he was the charmer. Nine years later, the name still stands, for the candy and me.  
  
After the tributes walked off stage I rushed to Lilly, who was still crying. I knew Haymitch was the closest thing she'd ever had as a brother. "Jay, y-you can't let h-him d-die. You c-c-can't." I hugged her, "I won't. Nothing bad will ever happen to Haymitch. He's just going to be gone a little bit and come back, okay?" Lilly sniffled and nodded, "Okay." I caught up with Haymitch's mother and brother later, during the visiting. "Are you guys going to be okay?" I asked. Haymitch's mother nodded, but said nothing. "I'll do the hunting," his brother said quickly and I nodded, going silent.  
  
I went in after Haymitch's mother and brother came out. The door was closed behind me after I heard a brief, "Five minutes." Haymitch looked up from where he was sitting, tears rolling down his face which had briefly been stopped by his surprise. "I wasn't expecting you," he croaked. I forced a smile and sat next to him, "Of course I came. Had to see you one last—" I was cut off by my throat closing from a wave of emotions that slammed into me. One last time. This would be the last time I saw him. Haymitch gazed at me, his features ruff, his fists clenched. I put one hand on his fist and got close to him. "Listen to me, I don't know if I'll see you again. So, I need you to know that if you don't make it back I'll take care of your family. They'll be okay. I'll be okay too. So will Lilly. We are going to be fine, so don't worry about us.  
  
"I also want you to know that I—" I was cut off by a knock on the door, one minute left. I looked at the door, then back at Haymitch. He give one nod, understanding what I wanted to say while binding his fingers with mine, "I do too." Then his lips were on mine and I was lost.  
  
It took another knock on the door before I was brought back to reality and I broke the kiss. We stared at each other a moment, then my heart fluttered as he reached up and cupped my face in his rough hand. "Don't forget me, sweetheart." Tears flowed over my eyes as the Peacekeepers opened the door for me to leave. I hugged him one last time and whispered, "I won't."  
  
That all happened about two weeks ago. Now all the parties and hubbub about Haymitch being the first District 12 winner in years has started to wear thin. Haymitch stays in mostly now, only going for a walk every once in a while. I haven't approached him since then. When he came back it was like looking at a stranger. I knew him, but he was different. Harder. More lethal. I always knew Haymitch could kill, but everything changed when I saw him do it. He may not have thrown that ax himself but he planned the whole thing. He knew ever since he threw that first rock into the pit that he was going to use it as a weapon. And he did.  
  
I've been watching him from a distance for a while, not having enough courage to confront him. I knew it was stupid, we were still friends. Everyone had come to see him. Even my Dad and Lilly, in which I used the excuse that we were running low on food and I should check the traps. Today I was determined to see him. Talk to him. Explain the things that happened before he went into the arena. Hopefully.  
  
The first signs of spring had started to show in the grass that was popping up through the snow, which crunched slightly under my boots as I walked to Victor's Village. I got to his door and stood a moment, then knocked and waited. Haymitch answered the door, he had red rims around his eyes, which I thought was from him crying until he said, "Jay?" Then I could smell it. It was everywhere. Liquor. All over him. He must've noticed the worried look in my features because he straightened up and said, "Come in."  
  
I walked in his home, not paying much attention and I turned to him as he shut the door. "How long have you been drinking?" Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "This is the first time you see me in a month and that's what you have to say?" I looked at him in the eyes, then hugged him tightly, "Haymitch. Haymitch, I missed you so much. You had me so worried and—" I cut myself off, then started again. "Dammit, don't ever do something like that to me again." Haymitch looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad to see you care."  
  
I ignored the comment and asked again, "How long have you been drinking?" Haymitch sighed, not happy to be back on the subject. "Since I got back. I've been… having a lot of bad dreams… it helps." I glared at him. "Well, your stopping. I'm here now and I don't care what it takes, your stopping." The next look Haymitch gives me is mixed between pleading and scared. "I don't want the dreams to come back," he whispered, so I nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll be your liquor. You have a bad dream, use me to forget." Haymitch smirks, for a moment Haymitch again. "How exactly?" I roll my eyes, but can't help to smile. "Pig."  
  
We talk the next few hours. We talk about his dreams and I explain the best I can why I didn't visit sooner. Haymitch seems to understand and I am grateful. We ate dinner, still talking about what happened while he was gone and what the Capitol was like. Then I noticed it was dark and the only light was coming from the fireplace. I get up to turn on some lights, but Haymitch followed and caught my hand. "I like it this way." Then he pulled me against his warm chest and I hear the steady beating of his heart. We stayed like that, his hand holding mine, the other on my waist, pressing me closer. I let my other hand go up to his hair, playing with one of the dark curls that's pressed against his skin. We stared into each other's eyes, his gray ones seemed to turn to burning coals in the fire light.  
  
"I love you," I whispered. Then I press my lips together in surprise and I look at Haymitch for answer. A smile comes across his face and he says, "I love you too." Then his lips are on mine and I kissed deeper, wanting to memorize the way his lips felt. This was perfect. This was absolutely perfect. My hands got caught in his hair and he pulled me closer to him, his lips rough against mine. When the kiss was over I hugged him and said, "I think we should be getting to bed."  
  
Haymitch nodded and replied in a raspy voice, "Yeah." I followed him to what I thought was the guest room, but then he turned to me and asked, "Could you stay with me tonight? In my bed?" Haymitch glanced away and blushed at his own bluntness. "Please." I nodded, a smile coming to my lips. "It's okay, Haymitch. I will." He looked at me, a small smile reaching his features. "Thanks, sweetheart."  
  
When I got into bed with him he wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep to the beat of his heart. I woke up to him screaming. I panicked at first, then realized what happened and calmed him down. The next time it happened I was prepared, constantly talking to him, touching his arm or back as much as possible to let him know he's here, not there, not back in the arena. By the third time he's apologizing and I feel horrible. He shouldn't be apologizing, it wasn't his fault.  
  
In the morning, after waking at least three more times with him, I wake up feeling sluggish, so I stayed there a moment, in Haymitch's strong arms. I glance up to study his face as he slept. He looked like Haymitch. Haymitch before the arena. The one with no dark rings under his eyes and no sharpness to his face trying to hide the pain. Then he stirred and opened him eyes to me. "Good morning, sweetheart." I smiled back. "Good morning." I snuggled closer to him and let my hand trail over his chest, him wincing if I got too low. I wondered why, them remembered the arena's final battle. Haymitch had his guts pouring out of his stomach as he raced to edge of that cliff.  
  
I paused a moment. "Sorry, I didn't realize—" He cut me off. "It's okay. It feels good, I just—" Haymitch cut himself off and sighed, "It just reminds me when you get to my stomach. I remember it, that feeling… of your insides being outside. It's not a good feeling." I nodded and he pulled me closer, a sense of security falling over me. I snuggled closer to his chest and listen to his heart beat while he played with my hair. I wish we could just stay like this forever, no screaming, no nightmares. Just me and him, together. Safe.  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door. I froze and Haymitch got up. "Stay here." I nodded and listened closely, waiting to see who it was. I could hear Haymitch open the door, people talking, then Haymitch's protest as the people walked in. I got up to walk down the hall, only to be met by Peacekeepers. Two grabbed my arms roughly and pulled me towards the door. I glanced at Haymitch, who was being held back by three Peacekeepers. Panic filled me. "Haymitch, what's going on?" Haymitch looked at me with horror and fury going across his face. His only reply was, "It's okay, Jay. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
I knew he was lying, but I nodded, "Okay, Haymitch." Then the Peacekeepers walked me out the door, into the Square where I saw Haymitch's mother and brother there as well. I was pushed next to them as the Head Peacekeeper walked in front of us. He had a whip in his hand.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

She was beautiful. Even now, with her wrists being bound and being forced to the mud, on her knees. Her long dark hair and rare blue eyes made her as rare as the Jabberjays she was named after. I looked at my Mom and brother. They both looked scared and confused. None of the three of them knew what was happening, only me. I knew I would be punished for what I did in the arena.  
  
The Head Peacekeeper started with my mother. Her screams brought me to my knees. I knew I couldn't go to her, I knew the Peacekeepers would just hold me back. I looked down, but the Peacekeepers jerked me up, making me focus on how the whip blistered her back, sending blood everywhere. I closed my eyes and started to cry as my mother screamed for me to do something, her not knowing why this was happening. I squeezed my eyes tighter, then finally opened them when the screams stopped.  
  
A crowd had gathered to watch. I felt anger build up in me for them all being cowards, but did nothing because I knew I would be doing the same if I were them. My mother laid on the ground, lifeless. A painful sob ripped through me as they started on my brother. He screamed for me the whole time, wanting me to do something, wanting the Peacekeeper to stop. I managed to stand again as he started to cry. I made sure he was looking at me, then I mouthed, _It's okay. The pain will be gone soon. You'll be safe then._  
  
My brother nodded, his tears flowing more violently now. The Head Peacekeeper slashed for the last time, and my brother fell over, dead. Then he moved to Jay. She looked at me, understanding everything I couldn't tell her. Knowing why this was happening, knowing why she was about to die. She smiled, mouthing, _I love you, Haymitch._ Then collapsed to her knees with the first slash. I winced, looking away, my head only to be jerked back towards her direction by a Peacekeeper. After a few more slashes, she started screaming. Her back had turned to bloody meat and I new it was almost over. Rage built up in me again, the Capitol had taken everything from me.  
  
I ripped away from the Peacekeepers and ran to Jay. She lay on the ground. I pulled her up in my arms as the Head Peacekeeper backed away. "I'm s-sorry," Jay choked out, blood clogging her mouth. I shook my head, my tears dripping on her face. "No, Jay, It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
She smiled at me. "I guess this is it, then," she rasped out. I shook my head again. "No, no, we'll see each other, soon. I promise." Jay nodded. "See you soon, Haymitch." The tears flowed more strongly from my eyes. "See you soon, sweetheart."  
  
Then a whip bore it's way into my back, and I blacked out. When I woke, I was in my bed in the Victor's Village. I didn't want to be alive, and realized that they would probably be watching closely, making sure I stayed living. I reached over for Jay, then reality hit me and tears fogged my vision once more. I blinked the tears away; I had cried enough.  
  
So, now that Jay was gone, she couldn't be my liquor anymore. I grabbed a bottle from under my nightstand— guess I'll just have to drink my own.


End file.
